


Cullen's nightmare

by princessvicky01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, cullens nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Short head cannon of the nightmare Cullen has the morning after the glorious desk scene in Inquisition.





	

Blood sprayed high up the stone walls.

  
The bright crimson droplets caught Cullen’s attention before the garbled scream did.

  
Beval, his sparring partner, who punched him in the arm for talking nonsense in his sleep, who always made him laugh, now dribbled fresh blood as he sobbed, pleading for his aid. Beval, his friend, who now lay sprawled, torn in two, clawing at his innards smeared over the flagstones.

  
Closing his eyes Cullen remained kneeling in the spot, rooted there, with guilt and shame tearing him to ribbons. He wanted to help. To clasp his friend’s hand and comfort him in his final moments. To offer him a sense of peace that he would soon be by the Maker’s side, but he couldn’t. Helplessly he whispered that he was sorry although he knew from Beval’s recent silence his apology went unheard.

  
Fresh vibrant screams shattered the moment but Cullen kept his eyes clumped shut and prayed. He recited the chant of light even as the acrid smell of burning flesh stung his nostrils and the desperate cries of a comrade being burnt alive over powered all else.

  
Trapped and confined his muscles trembled as his heart hammered in his chest. Sweat ran down his back and dripped off his face but he refused to move. There was nowhere to go. She had seen to that.

  
No escape. No chance to fight and die with his brethren. He was trapped, confined like an animal behind a barrier he had tried to break until his body had collapsed. He belonged to her.

  
Her voice came to him, by the maker, he felt a soft hand run up his arm as she spoke in hushed tones only he could hear. She wanted him and the rest of the world, the nightmare around him, fizzled out while she spoke. He knew if he opened his eyes he would be captivated and he could not take that risk.

  
It wasn’t her. It was nothing but a demon wearing her face and he had almost fallen for it. How could he have been so foolish? So, naïve? She had held him with a gentle embrace and soft promises, however once he had looked into her eyes he had known. His own imagination never did them justice, in reality they had a depth of beauty and a shimmer of power which he could never get right, and her eyes were not right.

  
Disgusted by his own weak and lustful desires he had knelt to pray and there he remained. Refusing to listen to her now he began the chant once more. Ignoring her hands as they caressed his face, ran down his armour, tugged at his belt and wondered up his thigh. He prayed through gritted teeth, ragged breaths and coiled muscles. He prayed.

  
When she stopped, fresh sounds echoed off the walls, so he prayed through the torrent of screams, the ripping of flesh, the sickening bone-crunching pops and the incoherent cries for mercy.

  
She tugged at him once more, she begun to call with delicate hands and a sweet voice. Serene in place of such horror. She promised him release, she just wanted to hold him, to feel him, to know him. She loved him, she wanted him, all of him and he could bare it no longer. “No, leave me! Leave me!”

  
Panicked with heart still racing and lungs heaving his eyes shot open to dart the room. It took him a few frenzied moments to recognise his surroundings.

Skyhold, his chambers and the concerned eyes of the Inquisitor gazing down at him. Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you liked it and apologies for my dark mind. Comments/feedback welcome!


End file.
